No More Sorrow
by xXFireWolf61Xx
Summary: A girl from Hatari, is now in Daein. She first started off searching for her father, but with the Dawn Brigade, it always changes... Ok I know summary sucks... but read it still please! This story is written in second person just to let you know!
1. Chapter 1

_ Sigh…_ It was quiet in the forest. Only sounds were birds chirping. The forest was crowded as you walked around. Trees loomed over you as you walked pass them.

'_Wow… this place is pretty…'_ It had been a week now since you had left your home in Hitari where you lived with the Queen.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea…'_ you thought. You thought back to the letter you had found.

'_Why hadn't Nailah showed it to me earlier?'_ You wondered. Nailah had taken care of you ever since your mother died. She had been like a mother to you and made sure you were ok. Which was a little strange you thought since she was such a strict person. But then again being friends with her father and mother why wouldn't she?

You continued to walk through a forest and you saw a village coming into view.

'_Should I go?'_ You asked yourself. The last village one of them figured out you were a branded and kicked you out and you had to sleep in the forest. I'm just passing through so it shouldn't be a big deal. '_I won't say anything,'_ you decided. You pulled your cloak closer to you as you walked towards the village. The village seemed nice no one was really paying attention to you. One of the people at a bakery nodded to you as you walked by.

"Excuse me ma'am." you heard a voice call out to you. You tensed, turning around to come face to face with a woman, "Oh hello there." You started.

"You look lost is there anything I can help you with?" she asked smiling.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you. I was just passing through." You replied quickly with a wave of your arm.

"I just wanted to say, you might want to hide that sword while your here," she warned indicating your sword, "the Begnion Soldiers might think you're part of the rebellions group and capture you." she explained.

"Begnion Soldiers?" you asked confused as you put it away under your cloak.

"Yes, ever since Crimea defeated Daien in the Mad King War." she nodded, "Crimea couldn't rule two Countries at the time so they let Begnion takeover." the woman replied with a sigh. You nodded, listening. You really didn't know what the woman was talking about. Recently you had found out there were people on the other side of the desert when Rafiel had appeared. _So this is Daien with a bunch of Begnion Soldiers_, You thought, _that means Begnion should be close by!_

"You better get going before the soldiers see you," the woman warned.

"Thank you for the warning." you nodded turning to leave.

"Your welcome dear." she put a hand on your shoulder, "Don't worry if you get caught the Dawn Brigade will be there to help you out." She said.

_Dawn Brigade_? You were going to ask her but then you heard a troop coming.

"Quick sneak through the back alley pass the bakery. That should lead you out!" the woman hissed. You just nodded and heading that direction.

"Hello Sir Jarod." you here the woman greet the troop.

'_Jarod? Why does that sound familiar?'_ You asked yourself as you ran don the alley that the woman had told you to but the path was leading two directions, _great now where?_ You looked around. Instincts told you to go left but for some reason you wanted to go right. You decided to stick with your instincts and took the left path following. You weren't looking where you were running and ran straight into something hard head on and fell back with your sword lying next to you.

"Well look who we have here." a voice sneered he picked you up by the scruff of your cloak. You looked up to see three huge bandits standing there one with an Axe and two with lance. One of them picked up your sword that was lying next to where you landed.

"Now what is a little girl like you doing going around with a sword like this?" he was standing in front of you examining your sword. Then the third one noticed the branded mark on your neck.

"Well looky here I think we just caught ourselves and Branded." he exclaimed tugging at your cloak to see the mark more, "We could sell her getting us some money?"

They both looked at the one holding you. You were afraid to think what they would do with you.

"Good idea she would make a good slave." he replied after thinking for a bit. They all chuckled. You remembered the story of your father. No I'm not gonna let that happen! You swung your foot out hitting the one in front of you right in the face then you kick the one holding you in the lower stomach making him drop you. You picked up your sword and made a run for the entrance of the alley but then soldiers came in and blocked the entrance then there were those three bandits you already.

"Think you can get away so easily?" the Soldier sneered. You were surrounded and had nowhere else to run. _Wonderful…_ You readied your sword to fight.

"Don't tell me that you plan on fighting all of us." You gritted your teeth trying to think of something. You heard the other soldiers coming from behind you. Just then an arrow flew pass you ear and hit the soldier right in the forehead. You jumped a little from the unexpected arrow and looked around.

"What the? Get reinforcements now!" Before anyone could respond two more arrows flew by out of nowhere and hit the other two. You turned around and at first you didn't see anyone but then you noticed a blonde-haired man standing on top of a roof of a building. He just nodded to you and got his bow ready. You nodded back in thanks. Then you heard a growl. You looked and saw two of the charging at you. You blocked them both but they were much stronger than you. You jumped back and saw them both about to strike again, but before they could do anything you mumbled something in the ancient language. Fire surrounded your sword and you swiped it through the air. The flame caught them off guard and they were hit directly in the face and collapsed unconscious. You looked up to see the archer gone. _Who was he? _You wondered.

"You're lucky you got help!" Only one left was the warrior, "but now I'll be the end of you!" he charged at you. He swung is axe down at you but you just sidestepped. You manage to block it with your sword but the guy was stronger and he pushed his axe forward. You lost you footing and slipped falling down.

"Your were an annoying one... Now to end you!" He swung his axe down. You waited for the Impact. _Goodbye Queen Nailah, Volug, Rafiel Thank you.._

_**To Be Continued.. A/N: yea I know this isn't my best... I'm not good at starting off stories... I'll make it better as I go along**_


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP:

_"Your lucky you got help! But now I'll be the end of you!" he charged at you. He swung is axe down at you but you just sidestepped. You manage to block it with your sword but the guy was stronger and he pushed his axe forward. You lost you footing and slipped falling down. _

_"This was too easy... Now to end you!" He swung his axe down. You waited for the Impact. '__Goodbye Queen Nailah, Rafiel, Volug. Thank you…'_

CONTINUE:

You turned away waiting for the Impact.

CLANG! The impact never came… you heard a grunt. You looked up to see a brunette haired swordsman standing there blocking the attack, "The only one who's done for is you!" he remarked taking a step forward.

"You again! You're starting to get on my nerves!" the bandit growled.

"Yea you said that the last three times we've met today. I think its time we stop." the boy replied pushing the Bandit back. "

"You and the rest of the Dawn Brigade will die!" Bandit growled charging towards the man. "

"You wish." the boy smirked ducking._ Dawn Brigade?_ You thought.

Then in a blink of an eye, his sword went jabbing into the bandit's stomach. then jabbed his sword into the man. The man cried out in pain. You looked away as he made a gargling noise and fell over.

"Phew! That was close." The boy sighed running a hand through his hair. He then turned around to face you, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yea…Thanks…" You replied shaken a little.

"No problem! The names Edward." The boy replied helping you up, "What's yours?" he asked.

"My name is Mehreen." you replied. He seemed trusting enough. After all, he did save you.

"Over here this way!" you both heard a voice call out.

"Oh wonderful… more Begnion Soldiers…" the boy named Edward groaned. You tensed up hearing their voices.

"Quick! Follow me!" He hissed heading off. You hesitated a little. Was it worth it? Could you trust them? Rafiel had warned you about the people here and their trickery,

"Mehreen, come on!" Edward hissed. You glanced at the area where the soldiers were coming from and decided to follow him, since it was better than having to deal with those soldiers. He led you down the alley.

"Edward over here!" you heard someone hiss. Edward ran down the alley and you followed right behind him, "Good to see you Sothe." Edward greeted a man with green hair.

"Who is she?" the man asked narrowing his eyes at you. You felt nervous and hid behind Edward.

"Oh this is Mehreen she got stuck with some Begnion soldiers so I decided to help her." Edward said introducing you. You just nodded to the man

"You think she can stick with us for now?" think he asked.

He thought for a second, "Lets get back to the base and we'll see from there." Sothe decided. You both nodded. The man named Sothe was really good at sneaking around. He would make sure no Begnions were around and then sneak through the village until you came to an old run-down place. Sothe went up to the door and opened it a bit, "Get in quick!" he whispered. You both went in and he shut the door behind you.

"Phew good thing you showed up Sothe." Edward sighed in relief leaning his sword along the wall.

"You seriously need to be more careful." Sothe started.

"I'm sorry it was my fault." you spoke up not wanting him to get the blame.

He gave you a look that made you cringe away. "What cause the soldiers to chase you?" Sothe asked leaning against.

"Well I was just passing through the village when this woman stopped me to warn me about the soldiers. She told me to sneak down an alley and it would lead me out of the village. I think I went the wrong way because I crashed into three soldiers. I tried to escape but then three more came in and surrounded me." You explained everything including the man that helped you.

"Oh! And the woman mentioned something about the Dawn Brigade." Edward look guilty and Sothe just sighed running his fingers through hi hair, "Who is the Dawn Brigade?" you asked nervously.

"You've never heard of them?" Edward asked in disbelief. You just shook your head.

"How is that possible?" he asked still surprised. It made you wonder what it was.

"I'm not from here." You replied.

"Then where are you from?" Sothe spoke up.

"I'm from the desert. I came here searching for something." You replied uneasy under Sothe's glare.

He was going to asked more but you stepped in, "May I know who this Dawn Brigade is now?"

He still glared at you but then sighed running his fingers through his hair, "The Dawn Brigade is a group of rebellions who want Begnion out of this country." He explained.

"And your two are part of it?" you guessed.

"Yea but there are three other people in it. That archer that helped you out is with us and then there is a fighter and a light sage." Edward explained. You just nodded.

"Speaking of Micaiah, isn't she supposed to be with you?" Sothe asked standing up straight. _Micaiah?_ You wondered.

"Oh yea… well Micaiah had a vision that someone was going to be in trouble. We met up with Leo and Micaiah told me to go and find anyone in trouble and that she would head back with Leo." Edward explained.

Sothe just nodded, "At least she's with Leo." he added, "but where are they? They should have been back by now…"

All these names… you wondered who they were. Never had you heard of the Dawn Brigade.

_**I don't know how I'm doing... So please tell me what you think! I know it's short but it will get longer I promise! ^_^**_


End file.
